The present invention relates to a driving tool and, more particularly, to a driving tool capable of swiftly turning objects, such as nuts and bolts. U.S. Patent Publication NO. 2011/0079118 discloses a hand tool including a main body and a sleeve element. The sleeve element is rotatably disposed on the main body. As such, a user can hold the sleeve element while rotating the main body quickly to drive a workpiece.
However, when a user holds the sleeve element and rotates the main body, a collision easily occurs between the handle portion and the user's hand holding the sleeve element.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.